Archie Brooks
Archibald "Archie" Brooks was a character in Emmerdale Farm/Emmerdale from Episode 831 (15th November 1983) to Episode 1829 (30th December 1993). He was a friend of Jackie Merrick and later Nick Bates. Archie had a relationship with Zoe Tate and died in the plane crash in December 1993 on the moor while he was with best mate Nick Bates nearby who survived. Archie's body was never found, which indicates he was vapourised by the flames and jet fuel. Archie was played by actor Tony Pitts. Biography Backstory Archibald Brooks was born on the 12th November 1962 to Warren Brooks and Stella Brooks. 1983-1993 In November 1983, Archie Brooks turned up in Beckindale. He was a friend of Jackie Merrick. He dressed in punk clothing. He dated Sandie Merrick in 1984. He was the village handyman but once was asked to fix Amos Brearly's gas cooker, causing it to explode. In 1985 Archie bought a van off Harry Mowlam which unbeknownst to Archie was used in the armed robbery Mowlam was involved in. Archie became good friends with Nick Bates. In 1987, Archie was involved in the opposition to the proposed nuclear waste dump for the village, on Pencross Fell. In November 1987 Archie fell through a roof. He lived in a caravan on Emmerdale Farm land. This caravan was accidentally destroyed by Nick in 1988. Archie lodged with Caroline Bates, Nick's mother for a while. In the 1990s Archie dated Zoe Tate. In June 1993, Zoe came out of the closet, saying she was a lesbian. She admitted this to Archie. In December 1993, Seth Armstrong made a joke about Archie's fund raising for Seth's prostate gland operation. This lead Archie to storm out of the pub. Nick Bates went after him to persuade him to return. Nick followed Archie across the moors near the village but was blinded by something wet falling from the sky, and it wasn't rain. Then Archie turned round as he saw the night sky light up yellow and a wall of flame rush in front of him. The field then exploded as the wreckage and fuel of a huge passenger jet hit the field. Archie was presumably vapourised by aviation fuel. Nick wandered aimlessly around the moors, blinded by aviation fuel. He was later found and received treatment. In January 1994, Archie was presumed dead even though his body was never found. The hill was named Archie's Hill in Archie's honour. A memorial was held on the 30th December 1994 on the first anniversary of the plane crash. Theory over whether he died that dark December night in 1993 It is beyond reasonable doubt that Archie Brooks died on that dark night when the plane came crashing onto Beckindale. However there is a small chance he survived and later had amnesia due to the incident. His body was never found, as stated, a big explanation is that he was incinerated by flames and fuel. There is a theory going around that if you look very carefully at the wider angle shot of the burning field just after the fireball hit, that a dark figure can be seen running away from the fire. This could be Nick though. Archie appeared to be totally engulfed by flames, so it is highly unlikely that he survived that. Actor Tony Pitts has had a successful career after Ememrdale so it is doubtful he would ever return, Den Watts/Harold Bishop style. If there is a very small chance that Archie did survive, he would probably have been injured, physically or mentally and has suffered from amnesia and since then has forgotten he is really Archie Brooks. As of 2018, the exact fate of Archie has never been 100% confirmed. However it is more likely than not that he was incinerated by the flames and aviation fuel. A return would be pointless anyway as only Eric knew Archie, and they were hardly friends. Memorable info Birthday: 12th November 1962 Died: 30th December 1993 (Aged 31) Cause Of Death: Vapourised by aviation fuel Full Name: Archibald Brooks Family Father Warren Brooks Mother Stella Brooks Siblings April Brooks Cousins Paula Barker See also Archie Brooks - list of appearances Gallery Emmie archie brooks.jpg|Archie Brooks in the early 1990s. Emmie archie blown up plane crashh.png|Whoomf. Archie is surrounded by a fireball. Emmie archie hill fires.png|The field on fire just after the fireball hits Archie. Emmie ep 1934.png|Seth and Nick on Archie's Hill. Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1983. Category:Characters last seen in 1993. Category:Brooks family. Category:Handymen. Category:Woolpack barmen. Category:1962 births. Category:1993 deaths. Category:Emmerdale deaths. Category:Deceased characters Category:Plane crash victims Category:Residents of Demdyke Row (Destroyed in 1993)